


The smiley in 221b send me mixed signals...

by herocat



Series: BBC SHERLOCK COLOR STUDY [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Colors, M/M, Meta, Relationship Study, Smiley - Freeform, happy face, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herocat/pseuds/herocat
Summary: Sources for screencaps, pics and quotes check my profile.





	The smiley in 221b send me mixed signals...

/p>

TGG

TBB left me a bitter taste in my tongue. there are a lot of misunderstanding betwen Sherlock and John. they have had their firt case/date ASIP and aftert that until John remembers that he has a lot of bills to pay they don't take the case. Sherlock didn’t seem too interested in Sebastian wilkes case. So until these moment they have been living in the litle bubble that is 211b. So lin death over john. Sherlock flirting with molly, the incident that John had with Raz and Sherlock taking Raz side. Puts John in Sarah patch...he didn’t look interested in her at first. Seeing Sherlock shooting the yellow face. whithout watching the fostage and seeing what were the circunstanes when it was painted. this makes dificult to analize the smiley in TGG

.i

  
But let’s give a try. If we take what has hapened in TBB they are talking all the time the misunderstanding betwen lover, friends, siblings, etc.

So the meaning could be complimenting and flirting and taking the side of someone becuase you need them to help you with something it’s going to bring you so many problems with the person that you really cares.

Or prioricing your work relationship's label over the private or personal labels. to make you more professional and be taken seriously it’s going to bring you so many problems with the person that you really cares. In the the smiley is a mask. this is the smile that we put in our face when we are in public??? and we know how worried is John about his public persona....

**John shirt is an issue.**

He wore it in one of the most important moments in the series:

Ella appointment after sherlock death. And he was defamed by the press before the fake suicide.

  
**Here in tld.**

Close look to the cups

 

  
John sitting in his chair, holding a cup with a black yellow forest landcaspe painted on it (like a metaphor for a mask).

We have Mary’s controlling hand over John's knee covered in yelow trousers... enlightening!!!!!

This scene is short time before she gaves bird. So she should be very unconfortable with her preganancy at this point. she should be worried about getting ready everything for the new baby arrive. But Mary spends her day sitting around Baker street. Because of that for me her pregnancy is highly unrealistic. And she sharing this cup with John is like in the Victorian times “bears= wife to hide the secret” for gay men.

And Now came and tell me they didn’t put Mary and Molly in an equal possition over Sherlock and John controlling them...teaching them as they were fuking kids and perhaps we should put Mss hudson in the picture aswell...People says the Mary took the narration control but I think women in general had took the control of the narration personified in Eurus a character that owns the worst traits from the women in the series. jealousy, gaslighting, bossiness and gossiping.

 

 

later...

**TFF or My big brother isn’t my idol anymore...**

 

Mycroft’s burglary had been set up by Sherlock and John to makes him confess. third sibling's disappearance. before 221b patience grenade. And we have John wearing TRF shirt who has wore in his ella's appointment. I'm going to call this shirt "the I can't confess shirt" In the end Mycroft hid from John and Sherlock same vital information.... Victor...dogs...

  
If Sherlock and John have been strugling with their sexuality orientation and their public persona. They also have been strugling with generational issue inside their family?, I guess something like “how was being grown during Thatcher period vs after that” this issue could be the triger that made John trust Mycroft over Sherlock until now. But no anymore after TFP. Because Sherlock and John are a real team now as they have been THE whole TFP chapter.

**Here in this scene painting the smiley.**

 

  
This smiley as the first one isn’t generated by a happy feeling either. But Sherlock is wearing a gown and John is wearing this shirt that is linked to his second ella's appoiment where she urges John to confess his secret but he couldn't in front of her. the shirt is open and the sleves are folded up so John is comfortable being open in front of Sherlock as he is comfortable with John either. Althoug neither of them is comfortable being open on the street. that why they paint again the smiley. John is showing his wrist watch before shelock shot the smiley. they might be uncomfortable to have to hide things, secrets from the others: us, the press. the street.This is a mask again. at leats temporarily..  
In despite of the smiley or happy face should means hapiness. I don't think this is correct in this case. This is a mask, a disguise, a grimace.

  
Also why Sherlock is gazing at the left corner where the skull paint is while he is trying to shoot the smiley. Worried? angry?

Perhaps this it has been written before. It is how I understand this.

Don’t forget the yellow press is about scandals and gossiping

  
How sunny these tabloids are.

 


End file.
